Megane-Fairy
Megane-Fairy is a cross-over between Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail and Miki Yoshikawa's Yankee-kun to Megane-chan. A group of high school students mistake the Fairy Tail Guild for a company and arrive there asking for jobs. They experience what Fairy Tail has to offer upon realizing that it is a guild of Mages rather than a company and even attempt to join. However, they are rejected due to not being Mages and they leave a mess before leaving. Summary Hana Adachi, together with her friends Daichi Shinagawa, Rinka Himeji, Seiya Chiba and Gaku Izumi arrive at Fairy Tail wanting to get their first jobs. Hana hastily walks in to find the director while her friends reluctantly follow. However, Makarov tells her that it is not a company and she sees Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Happy who explain to them that it is a guild of Magicians, much to their surprise except for Hana who wants to join even more. Macao Conbolt arrives and asks for the master to grab the balloon on the ceiling for his son. When Gaku sees Makarov use his magic, he hastily comes to him and asks him to teach him. Erza Scarlet then arrives and tells them that a Magician's life is harsh and shows them her Requip Magic causing Rinka to follow her. Meanwhile, Gray is intimidating Seiya while Natsu, Happy and Hana seem to be getting along much to Lucy and Daichi's dismay. They then notice each other and Daichi is instantly attracted to Lucy's body. Natsu then asks him if he can do magic, and demonstrates his Magic by setting his whole body on fire. Hana then makes doves fly out of her bag much to Natsu's delight. She then grabs Happy and tries to put him in the bag, saying that she will make a cat appear next. She then gives everyone some sunglasses as a way of thanking them for taking care of them. After seeing Natsu in glasses, Lucy and Daichi think it's primitive and somehow realize that they have things in common. Natsu tells Hana that he likes them and invites them to join the guild, but Makarov refuses saying that people who can't use Magic can't join. At that time, Gaku shows them the tricks that he learned from Makarov but instead of stretching the upper half of his body, he makes Seiya grow in size instead. Rinka the shows her "Requip Magic" but ends up stripping off all her clothes except for her underwear. Makarov then asks Daichi to show him his magic, Lucy gives him her Celestial Spirit Key and tells him to call Plue. Daichi tries but ends up summoning a deformed version of Plue, much to everyone's surprise. After failing to impress the master, the group decides to head back to their school only to see Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy waiting for them. Upon questioning why they are there, Lucy says that they were interested in seeing their school. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora ** *** Spells used *None Abilities used *None Armors used *Yakuza Armor Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Navigation Category:Omake Chapters